


Dear Moony

by duoasf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Epilogue, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Grimmauld Place, Healing, Letters, M/M, Marauders, New Year's Eve, Parenthood, Post-War, Quidditch, Sirius Black Lives, Writing, godfather!Sirius, teddy lupin was raised by sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duoasf/pseuds/duoasf
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, Sirius is contemplating life and a new tradition is born. It's 1998 and the future looks rather gloomy after the war: his best friends are dead, he never knew life without war and now he's thrown into it at once. Not to mention that he's also in charge of little Teddy Lupin and terrified to make mistakes and disappoint another one of his friends who trusted him with their child.But every year he writes to his friend, because talking to Moony has always helped Sirius through difficult times.





	1. 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children,  
> what I usually like most about books is the epilogue, when everything is (somewhat) good and we get to see the characters be happy for once. Unfortunately those are usually quite short and don't give the characters time to heal and recover from the story's events, so I took it upon myself to give them just that.  
> I also always liked headcanons about Teddy, and those where Sirius raised Harry and he got to have a better childhood, so I combined them.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this one; I'll add tags as I go but I already finished the story and have it saved on my laptop so don't worry about long waiting periods between updates, and prepare yourself to follow Teddy and Sirius from 1998 to 2038 (not every year gets a chapter though).
> 
> Enjoy ~

Dear _Moony_ ,

  
This may be the first time that I genuinely don’t know what to say, but you always looked right through my witty comments anyway so let’s spare me the embarrassment of trying. It’s New Year’s Eve and everyone seems to be celebrating with their friends. I bet you and Tonks do, with Prongs and Lily and everyone else wherever you may be now.

  
It’s not that I had nowhere to go, you know how popular I am, but it didn’t feel right. I might have gone to Harry’s or even Arthur and Molly Weasley, they asked if I wanted to come to the Burrow, but you know I’m too vain to take a pity invite. I appreciate it though.

  
I’ve been over to Harry and Ginny’s almost every week lately. They are thinking about having kids soon, so the next generation of trouble makers is on the way. Anyway, I don’t think I would have accepted any invitation today anyway. I’m responsible for a little person now and I solemnly swear to do a better job this time around.

  
I am fully aware that Prongs is going to hurt me when I get to the afterlife, so I should try to get on your good side. Maybe people should stop making me the godfather of their children; so far it isn’t going well.

  
Teddy is a good kid though, we keep each other company. I renovated a few rooms of Grimmauld Place for us and it’s alright. I felt like I should keep it, not for the legacy or anything, you know I couldn’t care less about that, but for Regulus. I think he would have liked me to stay and it also kind of reminds me of him. He turned out to be a hero after all, and I spent all these years thinking that everyone around me turns into cowardly traitors. Pour my brother some champagne at that afterlife New Year’s party, will you?

  
I can’t imagine that it has only been a year since last New Year’s, it feels like an eternity. Remember last year? We were celebrating together, well as much as it could be called celebrating in those times of war, but we were together. This year is quieter I suppose, although Teddy keeps me up at night most of the time. But I like it. This house used to be so quiet, but it was never calm, always on the brink of chaos so silence meant that my family was probably plotting against me. I do prefer Teddy throwing mashed peas at me.

  
But sometimes after Teddy is asleep I miss you, and our friends, and the good times we had. The Gryffindor dorms, that were never completely quiet, are the closest to a home I ever had. And you are the closest to a family. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if you were all still alive, if there had been no war, if I’d never gone to Azkaban. Maybe we would meet for dinner at someone else’s house every week. James and Lily would probably have seventeen kids running around, all causing trouble. I even think of Peter being there; our friend Wormtail, not Peter Pettigrew, the traitor. And we would sit there and laugh and eat just like old friends do.

  
I miss talking to you, Moony, sometimes I just don’t know what to do and you always had a better way of looking at things and of finding solutions that everyone could be happy with. Who is going to keep me from making poor decisions now?

  
Anyway, it’s going to be midnight soon, so I should check on Teddy, the fireworks are probably going to wake him up. Maybe he likes to see them, and we can watch from the balcony. I could charm his earmuffs to muffle the sound. It is amazing how much tiny clothing they sell for tiny people. Bad move of yours to give me full control over your son’s wardrobe.

  
I can’t wait to see how he grows next year. He will learn to walk and talk, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure that his first word will be _Padfoot_.

  
I miss you, mate. The truth is, I’m scared for the future, but I can’t disappoint you. Teddy and I, we’ll stick together. We will be alright.

_Sirius_


	2. 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes it is I.  
> I'm back already, because, like I said I finished writing and I think I might just upload a chapter a day.  
> So here is today's chapter

Dear _Moony_ , 

This is becoming quite a tradition, isn’t it? Don’t worry, this New Year’s I’m not sulking in Grimmauld Place all by myself. I invited Harry and Ginny over and Fleur and Bill are bringing Victoire. They come around a lot lately, so the kids can play. I’m glad that Teddy gets to grow up with a friend. I kind of had that with Reg; if I hadn’t I probably would have gone insane much earlier.

How is death treating you? I trust that you and Prongs are putting Snivellus through his personal hell. I feel like I’m finally getting a hang of being a responsible parent. Not, that I wasn’t before, but even a natural like myself can learn and grow.

Teddy and I also go to see cousin Andromeda more often lately. She really likes him, you know. She told me that she was scared at first, that he would inherit your lycanthropy and that she might have been prejudiced before. “You’d think I of all people would know not to judge people for things they can’t change,” were her exact words I believe.

This year has been a good one. Teddy is babbling constantly. It hardly makes sense, but he can be quite entertaining. He’s also running around a lot lately, falls a lot too but that’s part of the deal. Not to brag, but he always beats Victoire in races so the training pays. He’s also just the right size to sit on Padfoot’s back, you should see it, he keeps giggling and telling me to run around or jump. Which, as a responsible parent, I of course do not (often).

The guests are coming in an hour, so I should probably be a good host and make some drinks or something. What do people do at family-friendly parties anyway?

Remember when we used to go out? That might have been one of the best years of my life, the one after graduation when we had to convince Prongs that Lily can handle herself for a night (She probably had a calmer night without him anyway).  When we had to talk him out of naming Harry James Jr.? You did make so much fun of him for calling his son after himself, and now look at you and your son Edward Remus Lupin.

This summer Teddy and I went on a trip to Ireland. He loved the sheep, kept imitating them. He even morphed into a sheep-like kid at times. He got really lucky inheriting that from his mum, just imagine all the pranks he can pull once he’s older. I hope Minerva will still be at Hogwarts to witness his master trickery.

We only stayed a couple of days, but we had so much fun. One day we visited the Cliffs of Moher and let me tell you, that sure was something. I wasn’t going to tell you about this, but since you can’t kill me from beyond the veil I might as well… You know how Teddy is a great runner? Well he nearly ran off that cliff. The great parent I am I caught him of course, it’s not like he was in real danger, but I will admit that it was a bit ~~scary~~ unpleasant.

Maybe I just told you because I hope you’ll haunt me. Grimmauld Place is a good spot for that, it looks like a haunted house already. Well, not so much anymore actually. I put up pictures and bought some cool new stuff, so it really has become a home.

Anyway, I think I’ll better go fix my hair before the guests come. If my party-planning skills aren’t going to impress them, I’ll just have to baffle them with my dashing good looks. I’m a little sorry that you can’t see me because I really feel like I’m looking better every year. Should have thought of that before you got yourself killed.

I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.

(I do think it was selfish of you to leave me in charge of the Marauder legacy all by myself though).

 

I miss you,

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 2004

Dear _Moony_ ,  

This has been one hell of a year. Harry is a father now! Our Harry, can you believe that? Prongs will be happy to hear that the world finally has a James Jr.: James Sirius Potter, can you believe it? Harry named his son after me!

I never really liked my name so much for all that it stood for, you know. Take away the Black family tradition aspect and it might actually be quite poetic to be named after a star, but it is, none the less, a Black family tradition. It has a good ring to it though, James Sirius. I can’t wait for this kid to go to Hogwarts and immediately be nominated as the master of mischief for the great legacy he stands for. And he’s a Weasley as well, I have high hopes for that kid.

Teddy and I go over to visit quite often, he seems to really enjoy being the big kid. He sometimes reads good night stories to the little guy. Does remind me of you a lot. The only books I had were those that already were at Grimmauld Place. Mostly ancient stories about pureblood history and complex literature but he tries to read it anyway. He asks me to explain every other word and to be honest I mostly don’t know them either but then we just up make meanings and the boring family accounts turn into great stories. I suppose we rather tell our own stories than read a book someone else has written but it is more fun that way anyway.

I like teaching Teddy things, as it turns out there are quite a few things I didn’t know either. Arthur Weasley told me that muggle children learn to read and write when they’re six and I will not have our son be less educated than a muggle. In fact, I borrowed some textbooks from Arthur and now we learn about numbers, the alphabet and muggle society. Who would have thought that the private teachers of the noble and most ancient house of Black did leave out a fair bit about that? Arthur gave Teddy a rubber duck for his birthday this year. He went on and on explaining to me exactly what it does and how to use it, but I think it essentially is a toy for kids to play with in the tub.

I am over at the Burrow a lot lately. Molly helped me a great deal with the whole parenting thing. When Teddy got sick earlier this year I would have been lost without her help. I think she misses being around kids. The Burrow used to be so busy but now it’s so quiet, I get how she might miss the old days with all her kids around. She looks after the grandkids quite a lot.

They are getting more every year: Victoire has a little sister now, Dominique. And Percy has a daughter called Molly. And now James Sirius of course. I bring Teddy to play sometimes and I can proudly say that he is still faster than any of the other kids.

He starts looking like you more and more. He got the metamorphagus thing from Tonks, but the rest is like a tiny you.

At this point you will surely wonder what I am planning for this good holiday, since I haven’t told you about it yet. Well, I am going to the Weasleys’ this year. They are having a big family party with everyone, plus kids. They asked me to come as well. Of course Teddy can change his hair to a bright ginger, but I will stick right out. Well I will just have to sit with the in-laws then.

It is nice though, being part of a family that I don’t despise. I sometimes wish it had gone better with mine. Maybe I will reach out to my cousins again next year. I mean I do see Andromeda every once in a while, she has always been the one person in my family that I could stand. Narcissa is alright in her core as well I think.

Maybe this will be my New Year’s resolution. Arthur said that we all had to make those, it’s a muggle thing where you set yourself a goal for the next year and pretend to work on it for one week before you consider the attempt failed and wait for the next year to try again. I think it’s a weird tradition, but he said we should all come up with something.

Anyway, I should get going soon. I already am fashionably late, and I wouldn’t want to make it embarrassingly late.

Cheers,

_Sirius_

 

 

 


	4. 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, please let me know if you are enjoying the story so far ~

Dear _Moony_ ,

 

Time goes by quickly, doesn’t it? How is the afterlife? Let me tell you, I’ve had an exciting year. Harry and Ginny had another kid. I have a funny story about that, actually. He genuinely considered naming his kid after Snivellus. I mean, of course, he already used the coolest name on the first one, but can you imagine that poor kid would really be named after Snivellus?

It’s a good story actually. Ginny called me over the floo one night, and that was weird in itself, because she never does that, and because it was around three in the morning. I was worried at first of course, because I know she’s pregnant and she wouldn’t call me if there wasn’t an emergency.

“He wants to call him Albus Severus,” she said and then explained how she doesn’t want to argue with him or get too wound up, but that she would like me to talk to him because it obviously is a terrible idea. Now, Albus we might be able to accept, but not Severus. Where does that boy even get the idea? Good thing that uncle Sirius is around to save the day.

Then I stepped through the floo, woke Harry and list all the reasons why that name is a terrible idea. Ginny went back to sleep so I dragged the kid to the living room and we sat there till sunrise. Anyway, the upshot is that the kid is now called Albus Rubeus Potter, all thanks to this guy. I expect all the praise from Prongs once I get to the afterlife (and old Hagrid too, though I wouldn’t be surprised if he outlived us all).

It’s a good kid though. All of them are. Yours for example taught James Sirius a lot of words. He keeps telling him stories that he makes up and the little one seems to love it. Teddy’s stories are really good, I must admit. He has a lot of creativity, which I do credit myself and my splendid parenting for, so if he ever becomes an artist I want everyone to know that it’s basically my work.

Honestly though, I’m incredibly proud. He also shows quite some talent for the fine art of pranking. George Weasley and his son Fred come over every occasionally, for what I call _trickery 101,_ to make sure that the kids can live up to their names. I must admit, George is a worthy successor to our prankster legacy.

Teddy seems to be more your type of troublemaker though. Always comes up with creative pranks and ways not to get caught. We mostly test our pranks on the family, though so they usually have a hunch of who might be behind the peculiar events but it’s all good fun.

Teddy and I will be with the Weasley family again this year. Andromeda is coming as well. We have been closer lately and I think it’s nice for Teddy to get to know his family a little, at least those that he doesn’t have to be ashamed for. We even have tea with Narcissa once or twice a year to talk and be somewhat of a family. She told us that her son got divorced this year and that she needed to talk about it; it’s quite difficult for her, but maybe it’s not a bad thing after all because it helped her reconnect with us. I think at this point mother would have disapproved of all of us and that kind of makes it less awkward. I am happy for Andromeda and Narcissa that they reconnected though, you know how hard it was for Andromeda to lose her sisters.

I tried to teach Teddy to fly a little as well this year. I know it’s dangerous and kids are recommended to start flying lessons at Hogwarts but I’m pretty sure that only applies to lame kids. To be fair, he isn’t very good yet. I’m sorry that you have to hear this, but I’m afraid he doesn’t have a bright Quidditch future ahead of him. Maybe it’s for the best, with their genetics, Teddy probably wouldn’t stand a chance against Harry and Ginny’s kids anyway.

I should probably get dressed soon (and put Teddy in his matching outfit, not to brag but we’re known for always being the best dressed at the Burrow and with Fleur and Victoire we do have though competition).

Since we go to the Burrow on New Year’s it isn’t as bad as it used to be. Although I do wonder every time what it would be like with you and Tonks, James and Lily, even Peter.

I suppose it’s nice to be with people you share memories with. It’s not like the new memories we make aren’t wonderful as well, but it feels like I lost that part of my life that I spent with you. Maybe that’s why I’m getting along better with my cousins again; they remind me of who we used to be. Remember that summer we stayed at Andromeda’s? Those are the times I don’t ever want to forget.

In Bantu philosophy they say that you’re only truly dead when nobody you knew is alive anymore to remember you (surprisingly the Black library holds a few interesting books after all). Sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll lose sight of those memories I shared with you and the lads and that the last traces of you dissapear.

Well, enough of this grouchiness, Teddy and I have to get ready to impress the family with our dashing good looks.

Until next year, my friend.

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I made a mistake and uploaded chapter 6 yesterday, so here's chapter 5. Sorry about that ~

Dear _Moony_ ,

Do you know that tonight’s a full moon? Those are weird for me nowadays. I remember hating the full moon because it meant that you were in pain and that there was nothing I could do to help you. We were all so scared for you, but who am I to complain about this to you?

Funny enough, I kind of grew to like the full moon since I went to Azkaban. You know, in the cells you don’t really see the outside world. It’s easy to lose track of time and many inmates go crazy from spending years in that cell with no indication of how much time has passed and let me tell you, there are days that feel like months. But every month at full moon I was awake.

 I think I was just so used to being worried about you that I just trained myself to stay up. I don’t know for sure what it is, I just remember those particularly sleepless nights, once every month, when I’d just know that it was a full moon again. I was still worried about you of course, but I like to think that something good came out of it after all.

I still have that, that I can’t sleep well during a full moon. I am not upset though, I actually quite like it. That way I take some time to remember the good times we had and maybe it will keep me from forgetting.

It’s the same today. We’re already back from the Burrow, so it technically already is the New Year, but I figured it would make sense to write to you now, under the full moon.

This has been a good year for us. Teddy has started his first year at Hogwarts, can you believe it? He’s already eleven years old. Oh, you should have seen us at Diagon Alley, your kid has only the best supplies, paid for by the funds of the noble and most ancient house of Black. I got him a solid gold cauldron, not so much because it has any purpose, but to spite Harry, who keeps telling the story of how he really wanted one, but Hagrid thought it might be a bad idea.

Of course, I couldn’t restrain myself from buying all kinds of Gryffindor themed stuff as well. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have because I, out of all people, should know not to put any pressure on him to get into a specific house but I was so excited for him to go to Hogwarts, I didn’t even think that he might not get sorted into Gryffindor.

He was sorted into Hufflepuff and I’m a bit ashamed to admit that he did seem scared to tell me. We talk through James’ two-way mirror, I’m so often at Harry’s that he doesn’t really need it anyway. He is a smart kid though, he knows that being a Hufflepuff is great, I just think he was scared to tell me because of what being a Gryffindor meant to me.

 His hair was brown just like yours when he told me. He always does that when he’s sad or scared, I’m not sure if he’s aware of it but when he does he looks so much like you.

It broke my heart, you know. But I told him about his mother, who was one of the greatest witches to ever exist and how she was a proud Hufflepuff. She would have been such a great role model. Of course I did not hesitate to maraud the Black family vault once again to buy a full Hufflepuff pride set and sent it to him. Narcissa told me that they bought their son a spot on the Quidditch team so maybe there is still hope for Teddy.

“Don’t spoil him too much,” I hear you say, but unfortunately you were my voice of reason and you died so consider every bad decision I make you fault.

It is quiet around the house without Teddy though. Some nights it’s almost like it used to be when I was little. The eerie silence that I used to associate with someone hiding in the shadows, but as it turns out it’s just as bad if it indicates that nobody is there anymore. I even miss those nights when he didn’t want to go to sleep and tried to talk me into telling another story. I almost feared he might become a Slytherin sometimes.

Harry and Ginny are glad to let me watch their bunch though. It’s three of them now. James Sirius is almost old enough to have actual conversations with, though it usually resolves around children’s books or Quidditch (the kid worships the Harpies, but I think at that age kids have to cheer for their moms) and fortunately those are topics I know plenty about.

I won’t sleep tonight, but I will drink to all the werewolves out there and hope that they are safe.

All the best,

_Sirius_


	6. 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you're having a great day. Here's another chapter, let me know what you think, I appreciate it.  
> Thanks

Dear _Moony_ , 

The annual New Year’s gathering at the Burrow is probably just going to be Molly, Arthur, Andromeda and me this year. The kids wanted to stay home with their families. Molly seemed a bit sad about it at first, but I think she understands.

Andromeda said we should invite Narcissa as well, the two of them are getting along very well again, but she has her own family event. She said that we could come to Malfoy Manor if we wanted, but that would probably be like the Black family dinners all over again.

It is nice with the four of us at the Burrow though. I feel like I spent so much time around Harry and his generation that I grow to appreciate the company of other adults more a bit more. Teddy isn’t coming with me either. He said he’s thirteen now and he wants to go to his own parties. Don’t worry about it, it’s just a bunch of kids from school. Victoire is with them as well and I trust Bill and Fleur to have raise a reputable daughter.

This has been a rather uneventful year. I feel like since Teddy started Hogwarts I just kind of waste my time. I look after Harry’s kids at least once a week and that’s nice but not a full-time job. I also started playing the guitar again. Do you remember the impromptu concerts I would give in the dorm, all the serenades? You pretended to hate it, but I know you didn’t. Anyway, I found a guitar when I emptied out some of the spare rooms in Grimmauld Place and it is fun to make music for myself.

I think it might be fun to play for an audience some time. It will take some time until I’m ready though. Not because I’m not good enough, you know how I excel at everything I do, but I might give it some time for now anyway.

Teddy is doing well at Hogwarts, at least from what I gather. I’ve gotten a few letters informing me about pranks he pulled and times he got into trouble, but I think Minerva figured that that would only fuel my pride. She only sends me “I should have retired years ago” or “I deserve some peace in my life” notes with a report on what Teddy did lately and I really appreciate them. I framed my favourite ones and hung them over the mantlepiece.

As expected he did not make the Quidditch team and as it turns out he also doesn’t want me to bribe the school to let him in, not that I haven’t tried. I am determined to waste all my families unrightfully earned fortune and you know that that is going to be difficult, but a man must have goals in his life.

Harry asked me for advice on what to teach James Sirius because I did such a wonderful job with Teddy’s education. I sense that that might have been a ploy to get me to do it for him, but I don’t mind. I read stories to him and let him do the assignments from the books Arthur gave me back then, but he doesn’t pick up on it as easily as Teddy did.

Ginny said she considers retiring from the Harpies to look after the kids more and maybe go over to being a sports commentator, but I think she should keep doing it for as long as she can. Molly tells me that it has been her dream for as long as she can remember and I’m glad she gets to do it. I said I could watch the kids more often to help out and they seem very grateful for it. Harry said that it’s too much to ask, but I owe him twelve years of parenting anyway, so it’s all good.

I will try to make myself useful as much as possible next year. Everyone keeps saying that I don’t have to work or help because I’ve been through enough and all that bullshit, but I don’t want to make up for twelve years of Azkaban with fifty years of sitting at home.

Maybe I will come up with some good New Year’s resolutions within the next hour.

All the best,

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple of ship-tags and a lot more people found my fic so that's nice. Well, I guess you'll like this one then ~

Dear _Moony_ ,  

Teddy is out with friends for New Year’s again. Hanging out with your old uncle apparently isn’t hip anymore. He’s grown so much, every time I see him I’m surprised how big he’s become, and it makes me feel a little old. I would have never thought I’d make it to 30 and now I’m 55 already, from here on I might as well make the next 55 years, don’t you think?

Teddy and Victoire are together now. They’ve been dating since February or so, at least that’s what he told me. I’m glad Teddy feels like he can talk to me about girls. Girls and boys, actually. We had a long talk a few weeks ago where he told me that he might not be straight and, well you know. First thing I thought was how glad I am that I am not sixteen and questioning anymore, those were truly confusing times, but who am I telling this?

He seemed a bit nervous to tell me anyway, I guess talking about that kind of thing to a parent is always a little difficult. He also told me that it makes him a little sad not knowing if his parents would have accepted him. Well, he didn’t say it like that, I don’t think he really believed that you wouldn’t, I just think he would have liked some reassurance. “How do you think my parents would have reacted to this?” is what he asked I believe.

I told him, Moony, about us. I always thought I probably shouldn’t and that we should let the past be the past and all, but I just had to. I’m sorry.

I think kids never really think about their parents’ past relationships and it’s always a little weird to think about it. I mean my parents had an arranged marriage, just like I should have had so then that’s a little out of the picture, but for normal people it must we odd.

Anyway, I told him, that we used to date… That I used to love you. Sometimes I think I almost forget about it, but every time it hits me again eventually. Every time I see Teddy who looks more and more like you the older he gets, or Andromeda and the memories of how she took us in that summer when my family rejected me.

Twelve years in Azkaban do something to a person. I think I might never really be in love again. I love Teddy and I love Harry and the kids, but I have made peace with the fact that I might never marry or have kids of my own. I’m happy Teddy gets to experience that for the both of us.

Speaking about kids of my own: Grimmauld Place is going to become a whole lot busier this year: I decided to transform this depressing old house into a bright and happy youth shelter. I often think about what I would have done if James’ parents wouldn’t have taken me in after my family threw me out and about Harry and what would have become of him if Molly and Arthur hadn’t treated him as their own.

Arthur told me that muggles have places kids can go to when their family isn’t treating them right and I realized that there isn’t anything like it in the wizarding world.

“Black’s Home for Wizarding Youth”. It’s the first thing I proudly put my family name on, because I know that every single ancestor would hate seeing Grimmauld Place open to everyone. Hermione said she would like to refer muggle-born kids whose parents aren’t capable of supporting them properly to me and I think I’ll keep mother’s portrait just long enough to get her reaction to that.

Maybe I will never have biological children, but I will still be a father to every single one of those kids. 2015 will be a good year, I am sure of that.

Tonight, I’m going to the Burrow again. Harry and Ginny will be there with their kids. James Sirius is going to Hogwarts in fall and Harry is really nervous about it. He almost calls me on the daily to ask what he has to buy and how anyone could let those tiny children live away from home. Their youngest one, Lily Luna, will probably start reading and writing this year too, so this are exciting times for them.

Andromeda is going to be there as well, and even Narcissa said that she would. She isn’t as bad as I thought, really. I think it’s just a bit hard to snap out of the ways you were taught. If I was sorted in Slytherin, maybe I would have come to follow their rules as well.

 

To new beginnings,

_Sirius_

 

 


	8. 2015

Dear _Moony_ ,   

So much has changed this year. I put all my energy into transforming Grimmauld Place into a friendly, welcoming space and you can imagine how much work that was. But I had a lot of help, so we got the job done in time to welcome the first kids right before Christmas.

You would have loved it, Remus, the rooms are all decorated by our friends. I pretty much let them have a free hand on that. Teddy still has his old room, but the rest is completely new.

Arthur donated some muggle entertainment system for the kids, but I think I might just keep it for myself and get another one for them. Who would have thought that muggle inventions could be so entertaining, completely without magic?

Teddy and Victoire are still together. They are starting their last term at Hogwarts this year and it is all very exciting. Teddy is also head boy this year. Although he demanded to have a custom badge that says “Head Ted” to protest the gendered titles (and also because he likes making Minerva say it in a serious tone when she refers to him). He’s a good kid and seeing him succeed gives me hope that I might also help those new kids do well.

This year we are hosting the New Year’s party at Black’s Home for Wizarding Youth. I invited everyone who helped, and it’s going to be a big event. You know I’m not good at planning parties, but Narcissa helped me with that one. As it turns out, my cousins aren’t as terrible people as I always thought they were. Except Bellatrix maybe, but it would have been very unlikely to have five decent Blacks in one generation.

I put my office in Regulus’ old room, I like to think that he would have supported my cause. Please tell me you’re looking after my little brother on the other side, I wish he could be here with us.

James Sirius started Hogwarts this year. A proud Gryffindor (not that I’d be biased against the other houses, but you know he couldn’t live up to the legacy in any other house). Harry tells me about all the letters he gets to inform him about his pranks. I think Ginny takes them more seriously, but Harry and I secretly send him chocolate frogs for especially good pranks. The kid is only eleven years old but already a true Marauder.

Harry also says that he got James Sirius his first broom and he’s doing quite well. He might have good chances to make the Quidditch team in a few years. I do consider sending him a better broom to reassure my position as his favourite uncle. After all, I’m competing against a guy with a prank shop here.

I’ve also been keeping up the guitar practice, so I think I can call myself a musician now. It’s decent enough that people let me play in their presence anyway. Teddy still tells me I’m embarrassing but I think that he just says that to establish his cool teen image.

I really wish you could be here to see everything tonight. So many good things happened this last decade, things I never imagined might happen to me when I was young. And I wish James could see his grandkids, I know he would be the proudest grandpa.

Anyway, I better start getting ready for tonight, the guests will arrive soon, and I like to make everyone jealous of my wonderful life. Narcissa kept coming in these last few days to bring stuff she considered crucial to a good party. I know she misses the old days and the respect she got from everyone, but she would never say so. I understand that; fancy parties and luxurious dresses are everything she has ever known, and it might be hard to let go of that.

Tonight, the place looks a little like Grimmauld Place again, but surprisingly I don’t hate it. The little details that remind me of all my friends and the good memories I’ve made here are so much stronger than the bad ones.

 

I am happy, Moony, I really am.

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday friends, I hope you're doing well. I'm put the notes at the end this time, isn't that exciting?  
> Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it ~


	9. 2017

Dear _Moony_ ,

The first year of Black’s Home for Wizarding Youth has been a real success. We have five kids at the moment, but only two of those that arrived last year. Many kids just stay for a few weeks until they find a family member to stay with or find another permanent solution.

One of the kids that arrived this year is Buccella Burke, who was disowned for being a squib. The Burkes are an ancient pureblood family, one of the sacred twenty-eight just like the Blacks. I was so angry! She said that they told her that _she should be thankful they didn’t drown her as was the family’s traditional way of dealing with squibs._ Who would say such a terrible thing to a child?

               At least things like that reaffirm me in my decision to help kids. In my opinion, Grimmauld Place has never been more beautiful than it is now. Finally, I can be proud to invite my friends here. In the first years after the war I would never invite people because I was scared that they might pity me or think I’m weak for living in this place that I have such dreadful memories of, but now the happy memories overweight the bad ones.

               Teddy moved back in as well. He plans to find his own place eventually but for now I think he enjoys being here. He started Auror training to be like his mother. I don’t get why all the kids want to become Aurors but I support him of course. Teddy’s still young, he can do anything, and he definitely has what it takes.

               Maybe once he makes his own money he will get his own apartment, I think he also considers moving in with Victoire. I could pay for that, of course, but I think it would be good for him to make his own money and have something that he earned himself. Harry told me that he really wanted to work for his own money instead of living off his grandad’s fortune.

               Speaking of Harry: his second son started his first year at Hogwarts this year. Albus Rubeus was sorted into Slytherin and that came as a little bit of a shock. People seem to be scared to tell me that kind of thing as if I’m some decrepit old man who obsesses over little things like that. I know I was the proudest Gryffindor in my days but if all these years have taught me anything than that your house and name don’t determine your worth or who you will become.

               I never thought that I would be the one to defend Slytherin one day but when I talked to Albus on Christmas I went on and on telling everyone about great Slytherins like my brother Regulus and my cousins and even Merlin himself.

               Apropos, Narcissa’s grandkid Scorpius started Hogwarts as well this year and him and him and Albus have become quite good mates. It’s good to see that the kids don’t make the same mistakes as us.

               James Sirius made the Quidditch team this year. It’s his third year and he is a pretty decent player already. Of course, he has quite a genetic advantage and then with my incredible influence... It was just a matter of time until the kid became a Gryffindor chaser, just like Prongs was. He gets in plenty of arguments with Harry about whether being a chaser or seeker is more difficult, but Ginny usually shuts them up with her insight of both positions.

               As per tradition, I am the host of the annual New Year’s party. Mostly because I’m the only one who has enough space. This year we’re the biggest group we’ve ever been. All the Weasleys are coming, with spouses and kids. Me, of course, with Teddy and the other kids. And then Andromeda and Narcissa with her family. Well, Draco and Scorpius that is, her and Lucius are separated because he refused to change his views on blood purity. I’m proud of her for doing that, I know that she really loved him.

               I’ll leave a symbolic empty place though, for you and Prongs and everyone who should be here tonight and we can drink to you and us and the good memories that overweight the bad ones.

 

To new adventures,

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 2020

Dear _Moony_ ,

We have had a good year at Black’s Home for Wizarding Youth. Buccella Burke graduated from Hogwarts and plans to continue her studies to become the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Of course, I told her which legacy she has to live up to. I’m very proud of the kid.

               We have eight kids here now. Of course, I’m happy about every new kid that I get to help, but it’s also always a bit sad to know that another child had to leave their family because it wasn’t safe for them to stay. Hermione sends muggle-born kids to me, whose families couldn’t accept them. Sadly, there are still families like the one Harry had to grow up with. Anyway, I’m happy that I get to make a difference.

               Teddy finished his Auror training and is now ready to start working. I will admit that I had some doubts at first, but he seems to really enjoy the work. It suits him, finally all the running in his childhood pays off and combined with his academic success it really is the right profession for him.

 Of course, this means that he will also move out once again and as a parent that makes me a little sad. But I’m also very proud of him. He found a little place in London close to the Ministry. I told him that he didn’t necessarily need to live close by and that he could just apparate but the reasonable kid he is he said that walking to work would be good for him and he’s probably right.

His plans of moving in with Victoire fell through though. They broke up this summer. He didn’t tell me exactly what happened, but I don’t think that there was a big fight or anything either. He said that they just kind of fell out of love. She’s a nice girl and they made a good couple but he’s still young and he should be allowed to fall in love over and over again. He probably knows what’s best for him better than I do anyway.

Ginny finally retired this year. “39 is far too old for a professional athlete anyway,” is what she said and of course we all went on to tell her in how incredibly good shape she is and that she could totally do another couple of years but ultimately, I think it was the right decision. She had no trouble finding work as a sports reporter. She really has become a Quidditch legend over the years. Harry’s always beaming with pride when people refer to him as _Ginny Weasley’s husband_  instead of _the Boy Who Lived_.

Their kids also seem to follow their parents’ Quidditch footsteps. James Sirius is captain of the Quidditch team and Lily Luna has joined the team this year. Albus Rubeus is not much of a Quidditch fanatic, but I think it’s good that they have someone in the family to hold them back from going completely overboard with their obsession.

Harry and Ginny deal well with living without kids again. They renovated the living room and it is really nice. There have been a few arguments about paint colours and which artworks to hang but eventually they could compromise. Most of the art on their walls are pictures the kids drew years ago, much to their embarrassment.

Arthur helps me out with the kids more since he retired. He really loved his job and you know that he is the kind of person who always has to be busy. He is a great help with the muggle-born kids though, they like that they can talk to someone who understands them and shows genuine interest in their hobbies. He is thrilled to learn about new muggle technologies and I also listen to their conversations from time to time and must admit that some of it is quite remarkable.

Well, I better get ready for our New Year’s dinner. We are starting a little early this year so I’m writing this in the early afternoon. I don’t know if that’s too early, because this might actually be the first time I write in the daylight, but I suppose that there aren’t really rules on at what time it is appropriate to write to your dead friend.

Anyway, the kids want to go out afterwards and I’m genuinely happy that I am old enough to use that as an excuse to stay home.

 

Until next year,

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 


	11. 2022

Dear _Moony_ ,

Who would have thought that I would make it to sixty-three years old? That’s older than either of my parents got so ultimately, I think I can consider this a triumph.

               Age made me start to reminisce about my life and everything that I get to be thankful for. I spent eleven years in an abusive household and twelve in Azkaban, but that leaves me with forty years of happy memories and good days.

 I talked about this to Narcissa and I asked her if she sometimes wishes that she’d never met Lucius, but she said that she is thankful for the good things instead of regretting the bad ones. I think that that’s a good way of looking at it.

There a plenty of things I regret. I regret that I never got the chance to apologize to a lot of people. To Regulus for not trusting him, to you because I abandoned you when you needed me to be there for you, and to James and Lily for not being a better godfather to Harry. But I learned from my mistakes so that I could be there for Teddy and contribute to him growing up to be the remarkable young man he is, and I got to help Harry wherever I could with his kids, and I learned to forgive and get past my prejudice. I made friends with Narcissa despite her history with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, I was there for Buccella and all the other kids and I got beyond my prejudice against Slytherins.

Narcissa told me that she doesn’t regret the good times with Lucius, and not even the bad times, but that she regrets hurting people and letting herself be hurt. In the end what counts is that you learn from your mistakes and live your life to the best of one’s belief.

               Anyway, nobody wants to read about an old crock’s philosophical rants, not even dead people. And I suppose you would know a little more about the meaning of life anyway, so let’s go on to happier topics.

               Teddy and James Sirius started dating. Let me tell you, that was a surprise to everyone in the family. Just to note that I’m better at parenting: They told me before Harry. Ginny was a little concerned about their age difference, James Sirius is only eighteen after all and Teddy’s twenty-four, but she would never say that in front of them. And I remarked that six years are nothing compared to your and Tonks’ thirteen-year difference so that shut them up.

               If I learned anything in all my years on this world then that it’s usually best to let people live their lives as long as everyone’s happy. Teddy really seems to be happy. He calls me frequently; he still has the two-way mirror and he also comes to visit a lot. I think he likes being in a full house every once in a while. He would never admit it, but I think he gets a little bored of the silence in his own apartment.

               Anyway, there’s not much to tell you. Life is treating me well. I made new happy memories and I don’t miss you as much anymore. That doesn’t mean that I don’t think of you, it just means that now when I think back I’m thankful for the while it lasted but not sad that it isn’t like that anymore.

               I think this might be my last letter. Writing to you has really helped me through those last couple of years and it felt good to have something familiar. Telling you about my problems usually helped me solve them, even if you couldn’t respond. But I think I can handle them myself now. Remember when I told you about Bantu philosophy? Well, I think it is time for me to let you go and proceed from the in-between state to the realm of spirits.

 

Farewell my friend, thank you for everything,

_Sirius_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter. For tomorrow I have a little epilogue-type of thing to round it all off but this was it for the main story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading as as well~
> 
> Also, I'm currently working on a Drarry fic that's gonna be a little longer, so if you're interested in that stay tuned


	12. 2038

Dear _Dad_ ,

We are cleaning out Grimmauld Place for renovations and I found these letters in Sirius’ old desk. Sirius died a few weeks ago and I couldn’t get myself to go through his stuff just yet.

 After Black’s Home for Wizarding Youth moved to a different building under the direction of Scorpius Malfoy he lived here alone. We kept telling him that he could move to a different place and multiple of our friends offered him a place in their house, but he refused because this was where he felt the most comfortable. I’m happy that we could make this place feel like home for him.

Reading his letters to you has made me appreciate everything Sirius has done for me even more. He was a great parent, you know, the best you could have chosen. As a kid, I often wished that you and mum were alive and that I could have my parents like all the other kids, but I couldn’t have asked for a better dad.

There are a million things that I could tell you about, what happened to us since the last letter, but this isn’t about me or Harry or the Weasleys, this is about me and you and Sirius.

               He wrote these letters to you, thinking that you would never read them and that's probably true, but I read them today and they helped me understand so many things. Of course, I also know that you won’t read this letter, but maybe one day someone who needs it will.

               There is no need for many words because all that had to be said is said. Just know that I am happy.

 

I hope he is with you on the other side.

 

I love you,

_Edward Remus Potter_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit of a shorter one to finish it off. I had a lot of fun writing this little fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Thanks, friends ~  
> Maybe I'll see you around for the next one.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
